


Break Point

by dudewheresmytea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Gladnis, Light Bondage, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: Gladio forces workaholic Ignis to take a break.This is my #ffxvsmallsecretsanta gift for septishar on twitter/tumblr.





	Break Point

     It was the night of the winter solstice, and Gladio was sitting by the fire in the living room of the home that he and Ignis kept together. He was idly watching Ignis wrapping presents. Taking his time, Ignis folded the fancy metallic paper carefully around each, carefully taping it into place, and attached the red silken ribbons with great precision. Gladio watched with an unwavering fixation mixed with mild vexation.

“Hey Iggy, why don’t we do something tonight? I’m bored.”

“Well, I’m already doing something. Plus, I need to work on – “

Gladio let out a emphatic sigh. “That’s exactly what I’m talking about… You’re always busy with something. You should take a break, Iggy. Let’s have some fun together!”

Ignis looked up from his task and eyed his lover humorlessly. “Don’t pout, Gladio. Can’t you find something to entertain yourself with while I work?”

Gladio frowned for a moment before leaping out of his chair and making his way over to Ignis so quickly that the latter barely had a chance to protest. He took both of Ignis’ wrists in his hands and held them firmly. “Yes, I think I can find something to entertain myself with in the time being. Great idea, Iggy.”

“Gladio. Let me go. I have to finish this- “

“No. You can do it tomorrow. You need to take a break. You’ve been at it all week …nonstop. You think I haven’t noticed?? This needs to stop. Now.”

Ignis sighed softly, knowing that when Gladio gets into this mode, it’s not worth arguing with him. He slowly opened his hands and let the ribbon and scissors fall from his fingers and onto the table. Gladio grinned and growled seductively into Ignis’ ear. “Now, that’s more like it…” He eyed the ribbon and grabbed it. “I think this will come in handy.”

“What are you planning in that deviant mind of yours?”

“Oh, nothing crazy. I just need to make sure you’ll stay in place and not sneak off to do more damned work the minute I turn my back.”

“I don’t think that’s necessary.”

“I think it is, now c’mon.”

Gladio led Ignis into the bedroom and instructed him to strip and lie prostrate upon the bed. After he did so, Gladio gently tied the bright red ribbon to his wrists and ankles, and around the bed posts. Ignis’ only complaint was a soft sigh into the pillow. He didn’t know what his lover had in store for him, and contemplated upon whether he was about to be punished or pleasured.

As if reading his mind, Gladio spoke: “As much as you have been frustrating me lately with your workaholic crap, Iggy, I’m not going to punish you for it. I know you are just doing what comes naturally to you. Working makes you feel good; accomplished. I get it. But you do need to take a break now and then. If not for yourself and your health, then do it for me. Okay? You’ve been burning the candle at both ends for a long time now, and I need you to relax; take a breather.” He ran his large palm down Ignis’ back, pressing into the muscles running along his spine. Ignis emitted a brief moan at the tactile sensation.

“Be right back… you stay there”, Gladio said with a chortle as he lumbered away. Ignis soon heard him rummaging in one of the dresser drawers and felt his heavy footsteps through the bed as he made his way back over. He heard a light clicking sound and then nearly gasped as a cold liquid trickled onto his lower back. “Oh, sorry. Guess I should have warmed that up first, heh heh”.

“Gladio, honest to astrals, I’m going to get you for that.”

“Heh, this’ll make up for it, hold on.” Gladio grinned as he placed the bottle of massage oil onto the nightstand and situated both of his hands upon Ignis’ lower back. He then firmly spread the oil all over his aching muscles, pressing deep into them to loosen the knots caused by overworking and tension. Ignis couldn’t help but to groan pleasurably.

“Yah, I bet that feels good. You were long overdue for some TLC, Iggy.” A pause. “Yanno what else you’re long overdue for?” Before Ignis could answer, he picked up the massage oil bottle and squeezed some into the cleft of his buttcheeks. “Gladio! You devil!” was all Ignis could muster, but when Gladio looked over at him, he spied Ignis’ blushing face and small grin. He wanted this. Needed it, even.

Gladio hopped on the bed and situated himself between Ignis’ spread legs. He kneaded his supple ass with his oil-covered hands, and then began to stroke his thick finger against his tight entrance. Ignis, having gone without any stimulation for quite a while, welcomed the sensation and eased his hips up into Gladio’s fingertip, urging him on. Gladio slowly inserted his index finger, causing Ignis to moan in delight. He took that as a good sign and inserted another, gently spreading him open.

He was relieved that Ignis was ready so quickly, for through the entire duration of the massage session, he was hard as a rock. While Iggy was busy working himself to death, their sex life had suffered, and although Gladio masturbated regularly, he still yearned daily for the feeling of being deep inside of his lover. Feeling an immense relief as he freed his large cock from the uncomfortable bondage of his leather pants, he rubbed some of the oil upon himself and untied Ignis’ ankle bonds. Ignis instinctively scooted up onto his knees and elbows, inviting Gladio to mount.


End file.
